Lucy's Job Search
by animelover9240
Summary: Lucy loves her friends, really, but when they practically unknowingly brag about how rich they are, she hears enough of it. So, to combat this dilemma she gets a job, at a cafe. It was supposed to be a normal job but with her fellow 'salmon' haired boy, and normal looking cook who has a stripping habit, things can get out of hand.
1. Chapter 1: My Search

**Summary:**

Lucy loves her friends, really, but when they practically unknowingly brag about how rich they are, she hears enough of it. So, to combat this dilemma she gets a job, in at a cafe. It was supposed to be a normal job but with her fellow 'salmon' haired boy, and normal looking cook who has a stripping habit, things can get out of hand.

**Lucy's POV**

I ran out of the cafe heading for my apartment. I really need to look for that opening. . .

~Flashback~

_My phone rang, when I looked at the caller ID it told me Mira. Mira was Mirajane for short, she was a very popular model and really loved pairing people up for some reason. During high school people called her the demon matchmaker. Back to the point, she called and I of corse picked it up eagerly._

_"Hello?" as I slowly brought the phone up to my ears. "Is that you Lucy?" she questioned. "Yes, but why did you call? Do you have another couple you want to pair up again?" I said warily. "Its more important" she took a deep breath," We're going to have a sleep over!" *insert ear breaking squeal*_

_"When? Where?" I asked."Today at Erza's house 7:00 pm, sharp, don't be late" she answered as she hung up._

_I looked at the clock and it was nearly 6:29 pm. Oh, great I told myself as I rushed out of my apartment and grabbed the nearest clean PJs I could find._

_Erza's house was just 20 minutes away. Just think if I was late. . . Truth or Dare that was the worst game you can play with who was going to come to the sleep over. My guess that she invited herself, Erza of course, me, Levy, Cana, and Wendy (although the poor thing was still in middle school). Cana's dares and Mira's truths you wouldn't come out unscathed._

_Time flies when you think. So, naturally I arrived at her house a bit early... Although when I checked my phone it was still 6:48. I walked up to her door way. Not of course before marveling at her big house. Erza was pretty rich, with a job as a fashion designer. People practically ogled at her work which were durable and stylish. Levy on the other had was a book writer as well as a reviewer. Cana, well she was special because she owned a wine and beer brewery. Me well I didn't really have a stable job all, the only _

_I thought maybe I should get another job as I rang the door bell. Instantly I heard someone run to the door. I was greeted by a really irritated, blushing Erza. "Oh, its just you Lucy come in." as she opened the door wider. Every single time I go inside her house it was amazing. It almost made the outside look simple and that was saying something. There was a huge glass chandelier that shinned and shimmered. The light on the chandelier cascaded to the ground and lit up the creamy colored tiles. But, that wasn't all there were pillars that were Greek styled. Almost two times as tall as me and as wide as half the chandelier._

_A ear piercing shriek echoed in the hall ways. Erza and I looked at each other and ran to the direction the voice was coming from. Passing her living room and kitchen after that her room was sighted and when they slowly opened the door, they found. . ._

_A very curious Mira interrogating a very red Levy. My guess the one person that could make my best friend blush like that, Gajeel Redfox. The almost strongest person I knew, other from a certain blonde that could make the other occupant in this room blush as madly._

_"What is it this time?" Erza said and sighed. "Oh nothing, Erza just asking how her date went." giggled Mira. "For the millionth time, it wasn't a date I just asked hiim to go shopping with me." Levy said while sighing and blushing at the same time. You see coincidently ,these high school crushes, moved in an apartment room that were right next to each other. 'Being a good neighbor' Gajeel apparently told her "If you need anything just ask, Shrimp." or something like that. Which she kindly informed us about on the last emergency meeting Mira had. __Since then it was all Levy x Gajeel which was almost mentioned every time Mira had to talk to her._

_I could see everyone was here and I was the only one who hadn't arrived. I carefully walked into the room, on the floor there were pillows like land mines everywhere._

_I heard a giggle,"Hi Lucy where have you been?" Mira said." I just came." I replied." You know what we should do?" everyone shook their heads," Let's ditch this room and go to the cafe down the block." Mira suggested. "Let's, I can't stand Mira telling me about dates and love and yada yada. It's pretty irritating you know." Levy said.  
><em>

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

_The cafe was pretty nice, the walls were nice cool colors, and the tables were a nice polished wood. We sat down adding a few chairs, since there were six people and only 4 chairs to a table. As the menus were placed on the table, there was a lady named Ashely who took our orders while were where waiting. . ._

_"Since I didn't ask you guy about your love life, how has it been? Catch any boys yet?" Mira asked. "The whole purpose of this sleep over" *insert air quotes*," was just to see if we had any boyfriends, wasn't it? And no I'm still single I need to look for a stable job" I said attempting to change the subject. "Really?" they all said in a creepy __unison. "We can help if you want." Wendy said surprising us. " My cousin was looking for a job. I think he found one that was a cafe. Or something I think they needed another full-time worker, who had experience. I hear the job is 150,000 jewels per month." Wendy said." Oh my gosh no way! Thats perfect Wendy your a life saver what was the cafe called?" I asked as got off of my chair."Fairy Tail or something like that I think I was on this weeks paper." Wendy said. "Bye guys I need to look for that opening!" I said as I rushed out._

_**No ones's POV**_

_"Darn she got way." Mira said. "So, want to continue, ladies" she said with a glint in her eyes. *gulp* oh geez they thought this is going to get ugly._

_~End Flashback~_

**Lucy's POV**

Thank goodness I kept the paper this week, I thought as I drove to cafe. There was a huge building in red paint that said FAIRY TAIL. I had a sinking feeling but, shook it off, 100,000 jewels enough to pay my rent and have left over. I slowly opened the door and what I saw changed my life forever. . .


	2. Chapter 2: It Changed My Life Forever

Ch. 2: It Changed my Life Forever

Natsu's POV

There was a crash, a dish I'm guessing. "Hey, Ice Princess what did you do this time!" I yelled over my shoulder. Since there was practically no customers during 7:25 pm. "Nothing, Laxus did it! Who ya calling Ice Princess, Flame Brain!" Gray said (Ice Princess, I call him). "We've all heard that excuse before. You wanna go, bring it on! Ice Princess!"

We head-but:

Gray: Flame Brain!

Natsu: Ice Princess!

Gray: Idiot!

Natsu: Popsicle!

"Stop it idiots! What do you think your doing?!" Master had told us (he didn't like being called boss). "Nothing!" Gray and I said while man hugging each other, MAN HUGGING. "Get back to work!" as he glared from the second floor,"Yes, Master!" we yelled back and slowly broke away, and ran to our stations.

*ring* As the door bell rang, telling us a customer was here. "Welcome" I told her while wiping off a table. "Can I see your boss?" she asked. "Go, up the stairs first door you see on the left." I said while cocking my head sidewards. "Thanks." hmmm didn't get her name.

* * *

><p>Lucy's POV<p>

I walked where the pink haired man had told me to go, and soon reached the door. *knock, knock* As I heard a faint "come in". "Excuse me." I whispered as I opened the large wooden door. "What do you need?" a small man asked me. "Erm. . . I'm Lucy Heartfilia" as I held out my hand for him to shake," Makarov, Makarov Dreyar" he said while taking my hand.

"So, what do you need Ms. Heartfilia?" he asked. "I saw in the paper that you were looking for a waitress and I wanted to apply." I said and gave him my resume. He took a moment to look at the paper, then looked at me. He took a breath," Your hired!" he told me. "Thank You, Mr. Dreyar!" I told him as I shook his hand once more. "Just call me Master, I don't like the Mr. or Boss, makes me feel old." he said as he opened the door. "Okay, Master, just call me Lucy." while I smiled thinking about a life free of worrying about my rent.

"Hey, brats meet Lucy a new addition to the family!" he yelled. "Hi, Lucy!" the other employees replied, ditching their stations. I gave a small embarrassed wave. "Oh!" when the Master looked at me and grinned. Hiding his had that some how had contact with my butt. I gave a small eye rolland grinned carefully going down the stairs. "When do I start?" I asked half way down the stairs. "Tomorrow!" He managed to yell from the second floor. "Thanks, again!" I too yelled at the top of my lungs and gave a small wave to my boss.

Man oh, man I can wait for that pay check of mine's. I skipped down the side walk and opened my car. While thinking of my job I wondered what is going to happen tomorrow. I had a really stomach sinking felling. Should I be wary or excited, I shrugged off the feeling, paying much attention to the road.

~Time Skip~

*beep beep* my alarm clock annoyingly, well beeped. Uggghh, was it another day already. Wait, today was what? Oh gosh, the job! I rushed to turn off the alarm and ran to the bathroom. When I came out it was 7:30, great I had another 30 minutes to get to Fairy Tail. The toaster I had set off and the toast flew in the air just in time for me to catch it. I checked if I had everything and that nothing was left behind. Okay, I told myself time to go.

I jumped into my totally average car and drove away so the traffic didn't get to me first. A slow song played off the radio *insert random calming song* perfect this will be a good day. But, to my dismay I was wrong, VERY wrong.


End file.
